


Just Another Day

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (only small mention), Field Trip, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Its Another Field Trip, Panic Attacks, Peter Doesn’t Know The Avengers (yet), Protective Tony Stark, Shooting, Strong Peter Parker, background stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter’s class gets the chance to visit Stark Industries. Tony is incredibly impressed over the kid and decides to hijack the tour. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers/Bucky Barnes (background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 607





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing about Peter meeting the Avengers okay. And of course the best trope, a field trip!
> 
> Also this sucks but ive been writing it instead of an essay so

Peter’s leg bounced up and down as he sat in the dirty subway car. His eyes tracked the clouds as he stared outside the window. He knew the journey like the back of his hand but he always found something new to look at. He hopped out onto the train platform as it came to a close, holding onto his backpack as he sprinted to his school. He had stayed out too long as Spiderman the night before, in his defence crime didn’t exactly have a curfew, and had slept over his alarms. May had already left for work so he couldn’t beg her to take him. He had to accept the fact that he was getting another absence. Just as he was about to walk into his physics class, he stopped. His senses were going haywire. Something was wrong. 

He took a deep breath and turned the door knob to his classroom. He stepped outside and everyone’s eyes went on him. He froze. How could he forget?! He looked to the front of the classroom and made direct eye contact with their headmaster who was addressing them on conduct during their field trip.

“Peter...,” He heard Mr Harrington mumble. The man looked stressed as he rushed over to Peter, shoving a NDA into his hands. Peter gulped, taking his seat next to Ned.

Ned glared at him. “How could you be late?! I told you to set multiple alarms! Dude, you could have missed meeting the Avengers!” He hissed at his best friend, keeping his voice down to a whisper.

Peter put his head in his hands, embarrassed. “I don’t know- I swear I meant to actually wake up after my alarms I just got... distracted.” He took his hood down and was confused when Ned’s mouth dropped open. “What?! What’s wrong?” He spoke, their conversation still in whispers.

“You have like the biggest bruise on your eye ever, man!” Ned sighed. “Jesus, Pete. Mr Harrington probably thinks that you’re late because of some drug deal gone wrong.” 

Peter hid a snort from his friend’s comments. He listened in to his principal draining on. ‘You will listen’, ‘don’t touch anything unless you’re told’ and so much more. The list of don’t was almost too much to bear. Peter could see the look of pure panic in their teacher’s faces. It wasn’t often that a class was allowed access to the Avenger’s tower and if a class misbehaved they would never get invited back. He also knew of his teacher’s massive obsession with Dr Banner, probably adding to how nervous he felt. 

Then, after what felt like 3 hours, their headmaster’s speech was finally over. They all grabbed their bags and climbed onto the school bus. Peter chatted away to Ned, constantly stealing glances at MJ who sat in front of them with her headphones over her ears. The bus slowly moved through roads Peter didn’t recognise. After Peter and Ned’s conversation died down, Peter relaxed back into his chair. He blinked a few times and then the next thing he knew, his eyes opened and he saw a huge tower through the bus window. 

Pepper Potts was stood outside the building, looking at the yellow bus that pulled up into the visitor’s carpark. Nothing usually entered that carpark but the kid’s were always her favourite to greet. Their excitement always brightened her morning, letting her work with a smile on her face for the rest of the day. Well. Only if she could go one day without some company messing up on some deal. At least the kids were a good distraction. 

She gave her usual speech, probably rehashing what the kid’s already knew from their teachers. “Well, now that has been said.. I’ll hand over to your tour guide for the day.” She stepped outside and gave control to one of her favourite interns, Juliet. She was a college graduate, confident and sweet, and reminded Pepper of herself. She gave the girl a sweet smile and turned on her heel, walking back up to her office.

“Morning everyone! I hope that you’re all excited to be here,” Juliet spoke. “I’ll just hand all your badges out and go through a list of who’s here?” 

That’s how the tour finally got started. Peter gripped his badge, happy that he actually managed to get to class just in time to actually be here. 

Peter stepped back, falling to the back of the tour group as Juliet showed them to the intern labs. They were sat down in their seats and given a task to do. Tony Stark set this one as an impossible equation, for high school kids, so he could make his grand entrance and show them all how it is done. It was a routine, something that worked every time.

That was... until today.

Tony was handed all of the kid’s work to look over as Juliet spoke, stalling Tony’s inevitable entrance. Tony’s eyes widened as he looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. The kid had worked out the equation. Some kid has solved it. He did this bit to all his interns, college graduates, and only a few of them had ever got it. He was suddenly intrigued. He decided in that moment that he was going to crash this tour longer than he was supposed to. Juliet deserved a break anyway. His eyes went to the top of the paper where the kid put their name. 

He stepped into the lab. “Hello Midtown!” Their little head’s turned in unison and Tony smirked as he watched them realise who was standing in front of them. “Now, where’s Peter Parker?” He asked, cutting to the chase. Juliet looked confused as he had gone off script.

Peter dropped his pencil. Tony must know he was Spiderman. FRIDAY probably realised it was him the second he walked through the doors. He cursed, knowing his classmates were about to figure out who he really was. He timidly rose his hand, Ned pushing it up higher. “U-Uh here?” 

Mr Harrington glared at him, again. He must really hate Peter today. The teenager swore he didn’t do anything wrong so the only conclusion he could come to was Spiderman.

“You’ve ruined my bit.” The man said, taking a few steps forward so that he was in front of the kid. “You are all meant to get this wrong. You, however, just had to go and be a little genius. Didn’t you?” 

“Um... I- I guess?” Peter said, his voice small and shy. He stared up at the man, at Iron Man, and watched how the man’s face went from excited to concerned when his eyes made contact with the black eye. Peter’s fingertips awkwardly tapped against the edge of his knee, something to distract himself as he waited for Tony to say something else.

Tony smacked his smirk on again, putting the thought of a bad home life into the back of his mind. It was none of his business. He looked over at the teacher and grinned. “This boy is something special. In fact, I’d like to do something special for your class as I’m so impressed.” He looked over at Juliet. “It’s your lucky day, Julie. I’m going to take over your position. Don’t worry, you’ll still get full pay. In fact, have a bonus.” 

Juliet grinned, knowing how excited her boss got when somebody incredibly smart was in the room. She’d only met Tony a few times but got used to his eccentric character after a few days into the job. “Okay boss, have fun.” 

Peter and his classmates stayed silent, mainly in awe. Tony grabbed a chair and put it beside Peter. “So, Pete, catch me up. What was she talking about? I’ve never done one of these before.”

“Um...,” Peter stuttered. “I- sir- I... Um, well- she was talking about future internship opportunities for when we graduate college.”

Tony nodded. “Sounds about right. Hey, how about I give you an internship?” He mumbled the last bit to himself. “Right. Okay, kiddos, let’s get started. Blah Blah Blah, internships and all that. I think you guys want to see the exciting stuff. Let’s go look at the Avengers’ training facilities.”

That’s how Tony Stark found himself walking down the tower’s corridor with a group of teenagers walking behind him. He grinned, explaining every bit of the structure as they walked towards the gym. Opening the door for the teens and the teachers, he stopped Peter before he walked in. “Lets have a chat.” 

“So.” Tony said, shoving a hand in his pocket. “What is your deal? Did you cheat? Are are you just a genius? Not many people solve that.” 

“I- I didn’t cheat, no. I don’t know- I-I just knew how to do it. Mr Stark, uh, sir.” He said, looking at Ned through the window in the door. He looked back up at Tony and gave him a shy smile. 

“And that black eye.” Tony squinted, looking closely at the mark. “Looks recent.” He almost regretted speaking about it, reminding himself of the earlier thought. He shouldn’t care. 

“I, um, fell? Queens has... weird architecture?” 

“You’re weird and I don’t believe you but I guess it’s fine. Keep that secret to the grave.” Tony shrugged. “Lets not keep your class waiting.” The two of them walked in, Tony standing in front of the class and Peter rushing to stand beside Ned. 

“So. This is where we train and everything. I don’t do much as I can’t really be bothered. However, Steve likes to come in here a lot with Sam and Bucky. Actually I’m surprised they’re not in here right now.” He looked around and smiled as Steve came out of the door, shocked to see Tony standing there instead of Juliet. He heard little gasps from the kid’s, their eyes wide at the sight of Captain America, the Falcon and the ex-Winter Solider in front of them. Bucky was stood behind them but a little bit behind, reserved. “Here’s your chance to train with them.” 

All the kid’s went directly to Steve and Sam, leaving Bucky on his own. Peter frowned, noticing how Bucky’s hands clenched. He recognised the movement, something he did himself when he was panicking. He took a few small steps towards him, not wanting to scare the man. “Uh, hello? Mr Bucky Barnes, sir. I was just wondering if you wanted to, um, help m-me train? It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide at the teenager approached him. The kid’s never really came up to him, only focusing on the other two. He stared at the teenager in front him, anxiously glancing over at Steve who noticed the interaction. Steve gave him a thumbs up, the biggest smile forming on his face. “Um..,” He said, a small smile coming onto his face. “Yeah, kid. I’d like that.” 

“Cool!” Peter said. “So-uh, what do you do?” 

Peter laid on his back, Bucky’s hand supporting his feet as he started to do some sit ups. Bucky was surprised at the kid’s form, watching him. “Impressive. Just engage your core a little more and it’ll be almost perfect.” 

“Ok, thanks Mr Barnes!” Peter grinned, adjusting his technique just slightly to take his advice into consideration. They finished Bucky’s routine but the rest of the class was still lining up to work with Steve so Peter made conversation. “Uh, sorry if this is rude but I think that your arm is really cool! I just think that, um, you having your arm and being in such a big position is so important- I don’t know, it’s just... cool.” 

Bucky sat beside the kid. He smiled down to the floor as the kid rambled on. “Thanks, kid. That means more than you know.” Bucky made eye contact with Tony as the boy continued talking, smiling at him. 

Tony noticed immediately how the kid chose to go to Bucky instead. He knew the kid a genius but he also seemed to be incredibly kind. Tony had to get this kid before another company got to him. He walked over to the duo and sat on a bench close to them. “Bucky-Boo and my resident genius. This is just amazing. How’s the tour going, Peter?” 

“It’s amazing, Mr Stark.” Peter grinned. 

“We’ve got more exciting things lined up. I know because I wrote the whole script.” Tony smirked.

“How come you asked me to catch you up when you took over then?” Peter asked, confused. 

“I’m nothing if I don’t have my dramatic flair. I just wanted to show your little classmates that we’re now buddies.” 

Bucky looked down at his metal arm. He had always been insecure about it but Peter’s interest in it made him relax slightly. He smiled softly to himself. “Thanks for coming up to me, Peter. It’s really appreciated. I know you’d probably prefer to meet Steve but I-,” 

“No!” Peter interrupted Bucky. “Mr Barnes- you’re equally as cool as everyone else on this team. You deserve your spot. You’ve been through so much but you still decide to put your life on the line for people like us... it’s really admirable.”

Peter heard Bucky’s sharp intake of break. He sighed, nodding. He let out a little thank you before getting up and walking out of the room. “Is he okay? Peter said, looking up to Tony.

“Yeah. He doesn’t get much appreciation so... that was very nice of you. He’s probably just a little overwhelmed.” Tony stared down at the kid, his curious eyes staring at him. “You’re a good kid, Peter.” He said, getting up to go check up on Sam and Steve.

The training bit of the gym session slowly came to a finish. The kid’s all did a workout with one of the heroes and they finally moved onto the next portion. “We’re not finished yet. Can I get a volunteer to show some sparring techniques?” Steve’s eyes glanced over the kids, trying to decide which one to pick out of the training session. His eyes landed on the one kid that he didn’t see working out, the one that went to Bucky. He immediately liked that kid, knowing he helped his partner out. “You.” He pointed at that kid from before, frowning as he noticed the bruise.

Peter groaned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back if Steve actually tried to spar him properly. Tony watched in curiosity as the boy came to the front of the class. He shook both Sam and Steve’s hand and pretended to not know what he was doing as they got to a workout mat. Steve’s hand went out close to his head, Peter automatically ducking to avoid the hit. Steve hummed, impressed. They kept going for a while. Steve began to grow more confident in the boy’s abilities so sped up. Steve directed a blow to one of Peter’s shoulders to knock him off balance but the boy managed to grab his wrist, flipping the superhero onto his back without thinking.

Steve chucked on the floor letting out a breath. “Wow, son.” He said, sitting up. “That’s definitely never happened before.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Haha, thanks for holding back Mr Captain America. Sorry about the whole flipping you thing-,” He laughed, running back to his class who all stared at their friend with eyes filled with surprise. Tony watched, knowing Steve wasn’t holding anything back. They made eye contact, that same interest clear into Steve’s eyes. That kid was something special and he just confirmed it. 

Steve and Sam said their goodbyes to the kids and walked outside of the gym, joining Bucky who was sat down with his head in his hands.

“Buck?” Steve asked, walking forward. He knelt down in front of his boyfriend and put a hand on the man’s cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good,” Bucky smiled, looking up to see Steve’s face full of concern. “How did the sparring go?”

“You’ll never believe it,” Sam laughed. “Cap went soft. Let the kid win.”

“I didn’t.” Steve said, looking up at Sam who looked back confused. “I was going all out. That kid was strong.” 

“A kid beat you?” Bucky asked, giggling. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” Steve grinned, moving to sit beside Bucky. He pulled the man into a side hug and kissed the side of his head. “It was the same kid that trained with you.”

“Peter? T-That’s what Tony called him anyway.”

“Yeah. Clearly he’s impressing us all.”

Tony looked over the class and noticed how uncomfortable Peter looked so he decided to move on. “Now. We’re going to have a very special guest join us down in the gym today. Everyone- meet Thor!” 

Thor came in through another door, holding his hammer in his hand. His grin was wide and charismatic. His long hair was flowing in the wind, although it felt as if there was none present. “Hello children!” His voice projected through the walls. He lifted his hammer up and smirked. “We have a challenge for you all today! My hammer can only be lifted by those who are worthy. Nobody but my father and I has ever successfully lifted it! Lets see if you can!” Thor was always willing to join in with the school’s tours, he loved exciting the children and seeing their faces when they realised the magic of Mjölnir. He placed the hammer done onto the floor of the gym and grinned as they all lined up to have a go.

Peter lined up, just as excited as everyone else. He believed he had no chance in lifting the hammer so wanted to have a go. It finally got to him. He glanced around at everyone, the people behind wanting him to hurry up, Ned in front of him staring. He put his hand on the handle of the hammer. Taking one deep breath, he lifted. 

The hammer not only lifted, it flew. The hammer felt as light as one of Peter’s ballpoint pens. His eyes widened as he looked up at his raised arm with Mjölnir at the end of it. He glanced over at Thor and Tony, then at his teachers and then at Ned. Ned’s voice was the only one in the room. His best friend was cheering. Loud. Peter gulped. He put the hammer down and was frozen onto the spot.

“Okay, what the hell?” Tony mumbled. He knew the kid was special but to be able to lift Mjölnir? Nobody else could do that. Not even Steve who was supposed to the man with a heart of gold, he was the poster child of what it meant to be worthy. This random teenager had just had Thor’s hammer in his hand. 

Thor’s frown turned into another grin immediately. He ran towards the child and cheered, along with the other child in the room. “He’s worthy! This child is worthy!”

“Does this happen every time? Has the hammer been manipulated so that one child can lift it?” Mr Harrington whispered to Tony, shocked.

“Nope.” Tony said. “I’ve never seen this before.”

Peter clenched his hand, moving to stand with the group that had already tried to lift the hammer. He stood, frozen, as he refused to look at anyone else in the room. Flash glared at him as he walked up to the hammer. How could he follow that? Peter Parker really ruined everything for him. The whole room was whispering and Peter could hear it all. He tried to focus on Flash trying to lift the hammer but everyone’s heartbeat, their ‘hidden conversations’, got to him. He looked over to the door of the gym and rushed out. His back slid against the wall. He tried to breathe but he felt like he couldn’t. His hands gripped his hair and pulled as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, the scene in front of him familiar. He had followed Peter as soon as the kid took a single step to run out the door. He dismissed his teacher when he tried to follow, letting him know he’d handle it. When his teacher tried to apologise about Peter’s ‘behaviour’, he scowled and let him know where he could shove it. The kid was scared and he had every right to leave the room. Kneeling down in front of Peter, he tried to speak again. “Peter, you need to breathe.” 

Peter shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was how his day was going. He was sobbing in front of his hero after barely knowing him for a single hour. His whole body was shaking. “C-Can’t. P-Please leave me alone.”

“Ah- hah.” Tony sighed. “Can’t do that, kiddo. I have a conscience.” He took one deep breath and calmed his own breathing so he could help the kid. “Listen, Peter. Can you hear my breathing? I need you to follow that for me. Count to 10 in your head or out loud- if you can.” 

Peter counted to 10 in his head, messing up a few times. He reached for Tony’s hand, as he’d usually squeeze May’s hand whenever she saw him in this state. His hand flinched back when he realised what he was doing but his eyes widened when the older man held his hand. 

“That’s it, buddy. You’re doing such a good job. Just keep breathing for me, okay?” Tony said. He held the boy’s hand tight and tried to keep his eyes from people walking through the hallway. “What do you need from me, Pete? What can I do to help you?”

“I-,” Peter stuttered. “I- can’t- I, uh, I-“ A few more tears came down his cheeks as he kept trying to follow Tony’s breathing. “I-I-It’s too loud. I can’t- I-,” His free hand tried to go into his pocket but his hand was shaking far too much. Tony reached into his pocket and found some small earphones. He put them into the kid’s ears, frowning when he realised they kept all the phones because of NDA’s so he couldn’t play any music in them. However, Peter’s hand started to calm. Tony squeezed his hand and smiled a little when Peter’s tears stopped falling. 

“There we go. I’m proud of you.” Tony said, letting his hand drop from Peter’s. He stayed still and silent for a few minutes as Peter calmed down. 

Peter sighed. He took his headphones out and put them back in his pocket. “S-Sorry about that Mr Stark. I-I just- everyone was staring and I-,” 

“It’s okay, kid. Hey. I’ve never seen headphones like that before? How do they work?” 

Peter’s face lit up. “Oh.” He grabbed them and put one in Tony’s open palm. “I-I made them. I have sensory overloads where everything gets too much so I needed headphones that could cancel everything o-out-... so, I made them. I don’t like to listen to music during one so- uh-.”

“Incredible.” Tony mumbled. He moved so he was beside the kid, groaning as realised how the bottom of his suit was going to get dusty. “So. Are we going to talk about what just happened?” He said as put the headphones back in the kid’s hand. 

“I-I don’t know. Mr Stark-I swear- it just lifted. I don’t know how it happened. I didn’t think I could lift it and then the next thing I know- it was in my hands.” 

“I know, kid. But.. do you understand what it means? It means you are worthy. Worthy to rule Asgard, even. Also, the way you over-powered Steve? There is something about you.” 

Peter stared at his shoe laces. He remained quiet. He couldn’t just go out and tell Tony that he was Spiderman, especially in the middle of a hallway with employees walking back and forth. Tony’s glare burned into the side of him as he stayed quiet. 

“Hmm,” Tony sighed. He got up from his spot and offered Peter a hand, sensing the boy didn’t want to talk. “They should be done now. Should we go join them?” 

Peter looked up at the end and took it. He walked beside Tony back into the gym. The rest of his class were surrounding Thor as he told them stories of his brother, Loki, and what life was like in Asgard. His teacher shot Peter a worried look, Tony thinking this was far too late. Tony let Thor know he could move on. He said goodbye to the kids and grabbed his hammer, smiling down at Peter as he left. Tony took control of the tour group once again, letting them know they were going to stop off in the cafeteria and then they’d be going to archery practice with the Black Widow and Hawkeye. 

Tony showed the kids to the cafeteria and left them there for their 30 minute break. He walked up to Pepper’s office and knocked on it. He heard her groan, which brought a smile to his face. He opened the door and was met with a tired looking woman. His face softened. He could tell she was tired but the usual person would not. Her suit and skirt combo was perfectly pressed, her long hair tied back into a low hanging ponytail. “Is it not a delight to see your wonderful partner?” 

Pepper grinned, stepping forward to face Tony. She put his tie in between her fingers and played with the fabric. Their faces were close so he leant into give her a little kiss on the lips. When he pulled away and met her eyes, he could fall in love all over again. “Didn’t think it was you.” She said, that voice sweet to Tony’s ears. “Why are you here? I heard from Juliet that you stole her tour? Doesn’t sound like you.” 

“There’s this kid in that tour, Pep. He’s just incredible. He solved my equation, won a spar against Steve and then lifted Thor’s hammer like it was nothing. He manufactured his own earphones to help out with his sensory overloads. He was also the only kid that spoke to Bucky. There’s something about him. I wanted my CEO’s permission to invite him back for an internship. He’d be my personal intern, I think. Good for both him and me.” He explained.

“Haven’t seen you this excited in a while.” Pepper smiled. “There will be some paperwork but if you’re this serious then it sounds brilliant. Will be some good PR also.” 

Tony smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. “Well I got to go back to those kids. I’ll introduce you to the kid when they leave so meet me near their bus at 4?” 

“Sounds like you want to adopt him, Tony.” Tony’s face faltered a little so Pepper chucked, shaking her head. “It is a good look on you, darling. I like it. The father look on you is quite attractive.” 

The billionaire chuckled. He looked down at his wife for another minute and looked away. “I just met the kid.” 

Tony looked down as his wife put a hand over his heart. She grinned. “I can tell that you two are going to get along just well. You’ve got such a big heart Tony, its nice to see you showing it off.” 

He left his wife in the office after a few minutes, walking back down the hallway. He noticed as he got down to the cafeteria that Peter’s teacher, he remembered he was called Mr Jones, was talking to the kid outside. Mr Harrington, the teacher Tony preferred, was inside with the other’s kids. A frown came across Tony’s face when he noticed Peter cowering. Peter’s body language was closed off, his face looking down at the ground. He heard a bit of the conversation as he walked over.

“You’ve been bad today, Peter. Didn’t I tell you on the bus that you weren’t allowed to mess around? Hmmm, come on. You can speak.” The man was too close to Peter for his liking. Peter’s face was breaking his heart, his face terrified. “What are we going to do about it?”

“Peter. Whoever you are. I don’t care. I don’t really like what’s going on here. Why don’t you get lost?” Tony said, putting a hand onto Peter’s shoulder protectively. When the teacher didn’t move, Tony shook his head. “Don’t think you quite heard me there, buddy. I’m about three seconds away from calling one of my suits down here because what I just saw really wasn’t professional, was it?” 

“Oh, give off- Stark.” The man shook his head with a laugh. “What’s not professional is how you’ve been glued to my student all afternoon. I do have to remind you that he’s a minor, he can’t be another one of your notches. How I choose to punish them is none of your business.”

“How dare you.” Tony said, his voice strained. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Peter is an incredible student due to his intellect and I have nothing more to say on that matter. What I do have to say is that threatening a student will not be tolerated here. So, as I’ve said before, I advise you to get out of this building. One of my drivers will take you home, which is more than you deserve.” The man rolled his eyes, which just made Tony more angry. “Oh and this will be reported to the school.” 

The man walked out, leaving Tony and Peter alone again. Peter’s eyes were vulnerable. He blinked slowly and walked away from the superhero, not wanting to speak about it all. Tony sighed. He talked to a few more of the students. As much as the guy was completely wrong, he did feel slightly guilty that he was focusing too much on Peter Parker rather than the whole group. The thirty minutes went by fast and before he could catch up, they were all stood in a room with Natasha and Clint at the front. 

Natasha’s eyes fell straight onto Tony. She came over to him and asked why he was here as Clint addressed the students. He let her know that he’d explain later. They set the kid’s up with the bows and talked through some health and safety issues. Peter went first this time, to avoid embarrassment, and shot two perfect bullseyes. Of course. At this point, it shouldn’t surprise anyone in the room that he was good at it. Clint’s face was surprised, the kid had good form. Natasha was more intrigued (just how Tony had been). Peter stood back, jumping as Natasha stood beside him.

“Good form. Reminds me of someone.” She said. “Who are you?”

“Um. Mrs Black Widow, mam, I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Yeah, okay. Where did you get that bruise from?” She asked. 

“I fell.”

“Sure you did. So, Tony keeps looking over at us. You must be in his good books. Really, who are you? Did he find out you were his kid or something? He looks worried.” She said. Her tone sounded like she didn’t care but Peter could tell in her face that she did, even if it was only a little bit. 

“I, uh, solved one of his equations? I don’t know, mam. I’m just some random student. Nothing special at all.” 

Natasha grinned. “That’s why. He loves smart people, Peter. Hardly anyone can solve the equations that man sets.” 

Peter was about to reply when the familiar feeling of something wrong came over him. That was when he felt something coming towards them. Turning around quickly, he caught a tennis ball in his hand that flew towards them. He looked over where it had been shot and noticed a guilty looking Clint. “Sorry kid!” He called. “That was meant to hit Nat! Good catch though!” 

Natasha stared at him. “Hmmm. I’ll be keeping my eyes on you.” 

Peter sighed. He knew that she was onto him, she was a super spy. If anyone could figure out who was really was, it was her. 

They were quickly moved onto Bruce Banner’s lab. Peter gasped as they walked in. As much as he admired everyone they met throughout the day, Bruce Banner was one of his biggest celebrity idols alongside Tony. “Wow.” He mumbled. 

Tony moved to be beside him. “You like Banner? More than me? I hope not.” He whispered.

Peter looked at him and let out a little laugh. “Uh- about the same, Mr Stark. I do apologise.” 

“I see how it is, kid.” 

They worked with Bruce for a little bit under a hour. Peter had a pretty long conversation with the man all about his original research into gamma radiation, the two of them easily bouncing off each other. He noticed how their teacher, Mr Harrington, got an autograph from the man. His smile was big as he shoved the paper in his pocket, hoping none of the kids noticed. They all did. Then they all had to leave as the tour was coming off to a close. Bruce stopped Peter before he could leave. “Hey, kid. You keep researching, okay? You’re going to be very big one day.” Peter nodded, feeling himself welling up. He thanked Bruce and then went to catch up to the rest of his classmates. 

Tony stopped them in the hallway after his AI said something about code red. Peter saw the panic in the man’s eyes and immediately felt like he knew what was happening. They were rushed to a locked room, words of active shooter and lockdown being shouted down at them. Peter managed to slip out of the room before anyone could notice. He climbed up the wall and followed Tony, stuck to the ceiling. All the avengers he met today were gathered in a group into the hallway. Peter thought he was in the clear, hiding up on the tall ceilings when Natasha made eye contact with him. “Holy shit!” She said, making the rest of the team react also. 

Tony stared. He almost forgot about the situation happening when he saw the kid sat up on the ceiling. “What the fuck.”

“Um.” Peter said. “What you are seeing is nothing but a vision. You are all delusional. I am not here.” He tried.

Sam broke the silence by letting out a small laugh. He would’ve laughed more if there wasn’t the issue of an active shooter. “Nice try, man.” 

“I knew it!” Natasha said. “I was curious but then you caught that ball.”

“B-But you’re a kid.” Tony finally said. “Oh- we will be having a long conversation about this when this is all over.” 

“Can I help?” Peter asked.

“No!” Most of the team said in unison. Thor said yes, confused why this boy who could weld his hammer wasn’t allowed out on the battlefield. 

“Please!” 

“You should be locked up in that room! You shouldn’t be sitting up on that ceiling like some Spid-,” Tony stopped. “Oh. You’re-... Spiderman. Makes sense. Oh, christ. I can’t believe Spiderman is some child.”

“Hey!” Peter pouted. His head shot up and suddenly he was crawling across to the second room. Natasha followed him, noticing the man with a gun facing the other way. She was able to take him out quickly, disarming him. The man was able to take a shot but the team was just too quick for him.

“Did you really think it was a good idea to bring a gun to the Avengers tower, buddy?” Peter quipped, feeling as if he was in his suit. He remembered he wasn’t in it when the man scowled up at him, asking him who he thought he was. Security came in just a few minutes, taking the man away. Just as quickly as the threat came about, it was over. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist as everyone else left. All the employees were still locked away so it was just them in the hallway. “So. That’s where you got the bruise then, Spidey.” 

Peter looked guilty. “Uh, yeah. It is. I-I’m so sorry Mr Stark. I didn’t want you to find out. I didn’t want anyone to know. I don’t have to tell the public, do I? Please. It would put my family in danger and I can’t do that, sir.” 

“It’s okay. I won’t make you do that. Does your family know? Your parents?” He asked. 

Peter shook his head. “Um. My parents are, uh, gone. I live with my Aunt. My Uncle was killed, um, only a few weeks after I got my powers. I can’t let Aunt May know, I can’t. She’ll worry so much and she’s been through so much- and I-I can’t stop being Spiderman-,” 

“Hey, calm down.” Tony said, putting a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I won’t tell her if you call me whenever you get hurt. I can’t let you go today in good conscience. I can’t risk letting you bleed out in some alleyway. You deserve more.” 

“Okay.”

“And we’re going to make you a new suit because you’re going to be my new intern. If you’d like.” 

“Yes! I-I’d love that! Thank you Mr Stark!” 

Peter looked at the man in front of him as he babbled on about meeting Miss Potts. They walked down the hallway to reunite with Peter’s class, most of them confused to see Peter wasn’t in the room. Mr Harrington ran towards Peter, relief in his voice when he found out he was okay. From the lecture he got, Tony came to the conclusion this wasn’t the first time Peter had separated himself from the group during a trip. Peter met Pepper and she realised immediately why her husband was so excited.

Peter sat on the school bus that evening as they drove home with an internship form and Tony Stark’s personal number saved in his phone. He was really, really, glad that he made it to class in time that morning. He would’ve missed so much. To think that he wouldn’t have met Tony Stark, and the rest of the team. Well, what could he say? It really was worth taking the subway in the morning.


End file.
